


Solace

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I love you, Scotty,” Stiles says, his voice rough with emotion, and Scott echos the endearment into the skin of Stiles’ neck.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eipos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eipos/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the lovely Sohama. You are amazing, and I am so glad we became friends. Have a great day <3
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles crawls through Scott’s window, his fingers flushed red from the cold. He sniffs, absolutely freezing, and doesn’t bother stripping out of his jeans before he’s crawling into the warmth that Scott’s bed offers. The duvet is thick as he burrows under it, and he presses his face against the bare skin of Scott’s back as the first tear slips out of his closed eyes. 

He’s shaking, adrenaline from the fight still coursing through his veins and making his breath come in short bursts. The words  _ It should have been you _ echo over and over in his head, his dad’s angry voice filled with hate. His chest aches, from the exertion of running through three neighbourhoods and then scaling the McCall’s porch. 

Wrapping an arm around Scott’s waist, he presses their bodies together. It isn’t the first night he’s climbed into Scott’s bed and cried. Every time hurts a little less than the time before, like Stiles is getting used to running away from his father’s anger. That hurts worse than his dad yelling at him.

He doesn’t know what else to do, so he hugs Scott and lets the rise and fall of his best friends back against his face bring him some measure of comfort. 

“Sti?” Scott asks, his voice deep and slurred with sleep. Stiles sniffles again, crawls impossibly closer, and chokes on a sob when Scott rolls over and wraps him up in his arms. Scott’s hand is warm when it slips under his t-shirt, running up and down his spine in long, soothing strokes that make his heart hurt even more. 

Stiles lets himself cry. He used to hide it from Scott, at first. He had needed to be strong, for his dad and for himself, and he couldn’t be strong if he was crying. Crying was  _ weak _ , and he wouldn’t let himself be that. He couldn’t, not when his dad was drinking more and forgetting to do things like the laundry and the dishes and taking Stiles to school. 

But it was too hard being strong around Scott; Scott, who never judges him for showing emotion, who always,  _ always _ pulls him close and kisses it all better. Now isn’t any different, and Scott shuffles closer without opening his eyes. The kiss is sweet, lazy, and everything that Stiles needs. 

He presses into it, letting Scott’s warmth and the warmth that is building in the pit of his stomach push away everything else. Nothing matters in this moment, with Scott’s mouth opening under his own. He can forget, like this, caught up in the way Scott tastes and the way he smells, letting his senses fill up with his best friend until there is nothing else. 

Scott shifts without breaking their kiss, rolling Stiles onto his back and following to straddle his waist. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this and Stiles bites into Scott’s bottom lip to make him moan. It’s easy to lose himself in the feeling of Scott over him. Scott’s hands rub over his head, tickling at Stiles’ buzz cut before they move down to stroke his cheek gently. 

His hands continue down, and Stiles arches his back so the other boy can pull off his shirt, helping to get it off his arms when Scott gets it tangled. The kiss is wet, too much tongue and not enough technique but neither of them care. Scott is in his boxers and nothing else, and Stiles runs his hands up and down Scott’s bare sides.

“Sti,” he gasps, rolling his hips forward. He’s just as hard as Scott is, and their erections grind together in a way that makes them both moan. 

He works a hand into Scott’s underwear, grabbing his dick and stroking it slowly, still kissing. Scott’s erection is burning hot in his hand, wet from the precome that is leaking out of the tip. It never takes either of them very long to come, and it’s only a handful of strokes later before Scott is shaking apart and filling his boxers with his spend. 

Stiles moans when Scott rubs at him through his jeans, and he brings his hand up to his mouth to lick it clean. Scott kisses him through it, tongues tangling around Stiles’ fingers. His head is so sensitive that Scott rubbing at him is this side of painful, but it only makes it all better and Stiles comes with a breathless groan, hips twitching as he grinds into Scott’s palm. 

As soon as he’s fully spent, he sinks into the bed. His entire body goes lax and Scott follows him, stretching out on top of Stiles and pillowing his head on Stiles’ chest. It’s natural to wrap his arms around him, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Scott’s messy hair as they both breathe through their afterglows.

“I love you, Scotty,” Stiles says, his voice rough with emotion, and Scott echos the endearment into the skin of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles lets sleep tug at him, worn out by the orgasm and finally safe under Scott. His underwear is wet, but it isn’t enough for him to get up, not when Scott starts snoring. He’ll have to go back in the morning, and he’ll probably be back here tomorrow night, but for now he holds Scott tighter and focuses on how happy being here makes him feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
